


A Comforting Touch

by stonerbella (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/stonerbella
Summary: After Bella's disaster of an 18th birthday party, she feels nervous and jumpy around Jasper and has nightmares about the Cullens leaving or Rosalie breaking up with her, so Rosalie stays with her to comfort her.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 99





	A Comforting Touch

Rosalie blamed herself, naturally. Even though she had nothing to do with it. She could have blamed Alice for not seeing it first, or Esme for using wrapping paper (seriously, had anybody in her family ever heard of a gift bag?). She could definitely blame Jasper for attacking, but instead she blamed herself. Typical stubborn Rosalie. Bella on the other hand, blamed nobody. The least of all Rosalie. But despite the lack of blame, she was left with more scars than the ones made by the broken glass.

“I promise I want to go to your house, it’s just—“

“The last time, I know.”

“I’m sorry”

“You have no reason to be sorry.”

“But he’s still your brother.”

Rosalie sighed. They had been through this many a time. The same circle of unfortunate truth and unchangeable circumstances.

“Please don’t leave tonight.”

“Love, I haven’t been home in days.”

“I woke up last night from a dream that you broke up with me, and when I opened my eyes you were gone.”

“I was just getting you some water—“

“I thought you were gone.”

Rosalie held her girlfriend tighter.

“I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Please don’t leave.”

Rosalie sighed. She could wait another night to eat. Maybe she could ask Alice to watch her for a bit while she slept. She doubted Bella would let that happen, though. The brunette had been attached to her side since the incident. She probably wouldn’t let Rosalie out of her sight, even if she had her eyes closed.

Rosalie was so wrapped up in trying to console Bella that she barely heard her partner’s own words of consolation.

“Hm?”

“I said don’t worry, we’ll get through this. As long as you’re by my side, I’m going to be okay.”

Rosalie laughed softly, stroking Bella’s cheek.

“What? You know I’m right.”

“You most certainly are,” Rosalie smiled wider.

“And you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”


End file.
